List of weird faces
The weird faces of Inanimate Insanity and ''Inanimate Insanity II'' include various facial expressions that do not use the normal facial textures used for a majority of the series potentially. Season 1 A Lemony Lesson Image42.jpg Ep2_taco_lemons_1.png The Snowdown Screen shot 2012-03-05 at 10.03.39 PM.png Aquatic Conflict BalloonForeverAlone.png PaperEvilYellMarshmallow.png Inanimate Smackdown Screen Shot 2015-09-15 at 6.51.14 AM.png Bow and Taco.png The Great Escape 180px-LightbulbsTerribleSplinter.png CreepySalt.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.10.11 PM.png The Tile Divide Taco 6.png|FINLAND! The Penultimate Poll Image38.jpg Image39.jpg Image40.jpg Waaaaaaaaaaah.PNG PAperWhat.jpg Image41.jpg LightyOldFace2.png Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1) MePhone4S' eyes.png Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) Salttysault.png Bmob.png|A face made from only Eye Surprised Woody Left. Knife rock Chris Mephone4.png LightyOldFace1.png Season 2 Breaking The Ice Soap Normal.png supy.PNG LightyFace3.png bomb dance weird.PNG LightyFace4.png Imagegh.jpg Papers2e1.PNG bandicam 2016-11-27 17-29-40-910.jpg LightyFace5.png Image45.jpg LightyFace2.png LightyFace1.png II bomb weird face.PNG II salt weird face.PNG Ii cheesy weird face.PNG Marsh on Mars MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png Nop.png paintbrush waht.png But...shecouldDIE!!!.png LightyFace6.png ToiletReaction.png TissuesSneezeRaid.png Ii tissues weird face.PNG II mephone4 weird face.PNG Tri Your Best Funny TT.PNG Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.30.32.png Yin Yang and Test Tube.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.31.59.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.33.15.png giphy.gif FanFace2.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.42.20.png Sop6.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.45.13.png Sop7.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.47.48.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.49.02.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.52.41.png Screen Shot 2014-11-01 at 18.53.24.png Cooking for the Grater Good Sop10.png PaintbrushUglyFace.png lightbulb face funny.PNG|If one pauses for a quick second after Lightbulb says that she is just grand after not needing an item, this face appears. Test tube's weird face.PNG Yin and yang.png Image192.png Sop8.jpg LightyFace10.png Screenshot Image 220.png Screenshot Image 219.png A Kick in the Right Direction SopeEATINGPIZZA.PNG THESOPTHINGY.PNG Dough Stair'd.JPG Fan funny face.png yo vitaminc send me.PNG Sop3.png Sop2.png Knives.png Stupid Face 5.1.JPG Stupid Face 5.7.JPG Stupid Face 5.21.jpg Stupid Face 5.19.JPG Stupid Face 5.18.JPG Stupid Face 5.17.JPG Stupid Face 5.16.JPG Stupid Face 5.12.JPG Stupid Face 5.10.JPG Stupid Face 5.9.JPG LightyFace12.png II apple weird face.PNG II soap weird face.PNG Let 'Er R.I.P. TTfaceuy0.png TTfacey7.png TTfacey6.png TTfacey5.png TTface4.png TTfacey1.png Everything's A-OJ ojweird.PNG Fanface.png Fan weird face (Ep 7).png Ohhhh.png balloonweird.PNG Apple sucking his thumb..png PaintBirtch_26.PNG saltpepper weird.PNG Image22.png Image21.png Image23.png Image24.png Image25.png Image26.png Image27.png Tube.png Sneakytesttube.png Tissues OJ Condishawn.png Faces 3.png Wtflightbulbissharthed.PNG|broKEN LiGhTbUlB II tissues weird face 2.PNG S2e7 gravel hit the sound block to bring order.png Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 1.24.37 PM.png|AAAAAH Theft and Battery lolweirdmic.PNG Screen Shot 2015-02-15 at 9.20.28 PM.png|Nickel. Found another one..PNG This is pretty funny..PNG I See What You Did Here.png Suitcaseseesghosts.png Screen Shot 2015-07-17 at 7.57.17 PM.png Bulb 3.png Screen Shot 2015-02-15 at 9.26.57 PM.png|"I'm. Gonna. Kill him." lightbulb wow i love that name how'd you come up with.PNG toilet yaaaaaa.PNG nickel and toilet weird.PNG soap did you just throw toilet off the balloon.PNG trol.png Screen Shot 2017-04-29 at 7.47.49 PM.png perfection.png II paintbrush weird face.PNG Rain On Your Charade Image52.jpg Nickel is not amused.png Soapsreactionepi9.PNG Poor_Soap.PNG AAAAAAAAAAA.png Image16.jpg UltimateSop.jpg Screen Shot 2018-01-26 at 9.27.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-26 at 9.32.17 PM.png Mazed & Confused Image65.png 13116070 10209342127699431 6461352996859815043 o.jpg Lightyepisode10.png Image70.png Image61.png Image57.png Image44.png Lightyepisode105.png Image39.png Fan-0.png TestTube101.png TestTube102.png Image182.png Image190.png IMG 0041.PNG Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 3.00.27 PM.png Kick The Bucket IIII11-1FunnyFace1.png IIII11-1FunnyFace2.png PaintbrushIsPissedOff.png creepy Bow.png Image302.png Screenshot_39.png|"Yeah, stay with us!' IIII11-1FunnyFace5or6.png Fan's electricution..png|Wait.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Screenshot_38.png|>:T WhyLightbulb.PNG Lightbulb and Fan grabing Empty Test Tube.png Weird Test Tube.png Weird Test Tube-0.png packpple.PNG Trivia *Lightbulb has the most weird faces overall in both seasons. *A Kick in the Right Direction and Everything's A-OJ are tied with the most weird faces in a episode with 19. Category:A to Z Category:Lists Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Running gags Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1